Roy Loukas (GD)
Sheriff Roy Loukas was a suspect in the murder investigation of Betty-Lou Harlot in Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) and Willow Rose in I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale), before getting killed in His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details Previously, after sending off the dryad to Roy, Mia barged in the office panicking and crying revealing that her father was killed. Diego and Hamilton went to Mia’s house, where they saw Roy, sitting on a chair, dead and the dryad no where to be found. The body was sent to Hasuro were he revealed that the killer must’ve offered the Roy to brew coffee for him, which they dosed with painkillers, killing Roy shortly after he drank it. Killer and motives Debby was revealed to be the killer. After trying to come up with numerous excuses on why she could not be the murderer, she snapped. Debby revealed that Skye approached her an hour before she killed Roy, and spoke to her about her cult, where they plan to receive godlike powers, but beed the help of a dryad for this. The dryad they need is being guarded by Roy, and that they wanted Debby’s help to kill Roy so they could get in and capture the dryad. Debby didn’t want to help, but Skye then threatened to kill her if she refused to help, which intimidated Debby. Debby then knocked at Roy’s door and offered to brew him coffee where she dosed his drink with painkillers, making him die from an overdose. Diego was worried and so he asked Debby if the New Olympians captured Lisa, where Debby told them that she ran off after Skye and her friends came in. Debby was sent to court where Judge Powell sentenced her to 30 years in prison. Events Of Criminal Case Chop Her Up While the team (with the exception of Mia and Hamilton) were in the wreck room, Diego received a call from Roy telling them that a butcher, Betty-Lou Harlot, was murdered in her butchery. After finding the body, Diego and Randall (who was Diego’s partner in the case) spoke to Roy, who was pissed after learning that one of the duo was a beat cop, not a homicidal detective. Roy was spoken to again after his threat to Betty-Lou was found, where he revealed that he found out about Betty-Lou’s abuse to Oscar and that he gave her a choice on whether to put him up in adoption or Roy will take the boy out of her hands, himself. Roy was found innocent; however, after Petunia’s arrest, Roy came to the station asking Diego and Hamilton for help. Diego and Randall went to speak with Roy to see how could they help him, where he revealed he decided to buy a gift from Sharkeisha’s pawnshop for Mia to make her feel better, but he has accidentally left it behind after paying for it and when he came back, it was gone. The duo investigate the pawnshop to find Mia’s gift, where they found a beautiful gold necklace, like the one Roy described and gave it to him. The three then went to Loukas’ house where they called Mia and gave her the gift. Instead of showing happiness, she was absolutely mad at her father as she thought that he was telling her to get rid of Hamida’s necklace and wear the ones he’s gifting her instead, and then went to her room and locked the door. I’m All Ears After leading them to Willow’s body, Roy was added to the suspect list, where he explained that he came to the amusement park after the victim, Willow, reported seeing Fabrizio and his friend group risking their lives by messing with the malfunctioned games. Roy was spoken to again after Diego and Hamilton discovered that he warned the victim to not go to the park. Roy turned to be innocent after Chad Edwards was found to be the killer. After Mia, Bruno and Hamilton found the dryad, Lisa Edwards, they took her with them to speak to Roy, who was shocked upon seeing the dryad. After explaining him the situation, Roy accepted to put Lisa under his protection. In the end of the case, Mia barged in the station panicked. When Diego asked her what’s the problem, she broke down to tears and Diego put her into his embrace, where she revealed that her father, Roy, was murdered. Case appearances *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale). *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery MLoukasGrimsdale.png|Mia Loukas, Roy’s daughter